The So Long Song
The So Long Song (The Farewell Song in the UK version) is a song from Blue's Clues that is sung at the end of every episode from seasons 1-5. In season 6, it was replaced by the Goodbye Song. characters Singing * Blue * Steve * Joe * Kevin * Duarte Lyrics Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know, with me and you and my dog Blue We can do anything that we wanna do! We can do anything that we wanna do! We can do anything that we wanna do! In season 1, After Steve sings "And my dog Blue", the viewers say the last line and repeat it twice (only half of it was said the last time: "We can do anything!") When Joe made his first appearance, the lyrics "And my dog Blue" were changed to "And our friend Blue". What Does Blue Want to Make? Steve: Now it's time for so long. Sock Puppet: So long? Steve: But we'll sing just one more song. Sock Puppet: La la la la la! Steve: Thanks for doing you part. Sock Puppet: You sure are smart. Steve: You know, with me and you and my dog Blue. Steve and the viewers: We can do... Sock Puppet and the viewers: ...anything... Steve and the viewers: ...that we wanna do! * the viewers keep repeating the last 3 lines until the credits What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Steve (in an Elvis Presley voice): now it's time for so long. But we'll sing just one more song. Well thanks for doing your part. Chorus: Doo-wah! Steve: You sure are smart! You know, with me and you, and hound dog Blue. We can do anything, that we wanna do! Thank You Thank You Very Much the viewers keep repeating "we can do anything that we wanna do" until the credits Blue's Big Pajama Party Now it's time for so long, So we'll sing a goodnight song. Thanks for coming tonight, you sure are bright. with me and you and my dog Blue, We can do anything (Yawning) That we wanna do. Blue's Big Treasure Hunt Steve: Now it's time for so long, But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing your part, You sure are smart. You know with me and you my Grandma and Blue We can do anything... Grandma: That we wanna do! UK Lyrics Now it's time for farewell You know have really done well! Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know with me and you and my pup Blue We can do anything that we want to do! We can do anything that we want to do! We can do anything that we want to do! Trivia * The ending lyrics are the same as the lyrics at the end of the Blue's Clues Theme Song. * In "What's That Sound?", Steve said his lines instead of singing and there was no music other than the background sounds.